Knowing
by Mrs. Pixie Whitlock
Summary: When Bella goes to the bookstore in Port Angelas, she doesn't find exactly what she was looking for. Instead, she finds 4 books by a woman named Stephanie Meyer. Can Bella stop the bad things from happening? Will that change her happy ending?
1. Preface

_Hi, everyone! I was especially excited to write this story, because I think it will be a new take on Twilight & New Moon, the basis of the story. The story is my idea; however, some of the text will be directly from the pages of Twilight and New Moon. I am NOT claiming that that text is mine, so don't think it is. I am using it to tell the story I am about to write. I will put up the next chapter if I get 5 reviews, so review! Thanks a bunch!_

_Maggie (Mrs. Pixie Whitlock)_

_Also, I would like to add: What do you think about a contest? I would make up rules and then you can submit entries? Thanks!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Preface

With the map to my future in my hands, I let a few tears escape me. My chest was tight, and I was terrified. When you know terrible things will happen, can you stop it? Do you tell your loved ones? Can they keep it a secret? I knew there were dangers in knowing, and I was reluctant to continue discovering. But I turned the pages and my heart stopped. I realised, by the small font on the pages of my fate, that there were things worse than death. Things much, much worse.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Okay, so I have to apologise. That is kind of a cheat chapter, and I planned on writing more. However, I need my copy of Twilight, and my mom has '16 pages left!' So, I still want 5 reviews before I continue! Love always, Maggie_

_-v-_

_-v-_

_-v-_

_Review_

_-v-_

_-v-_


	2. Port Angeles

_Okay, mom finished reading Twilight, so I'm set to jump into the action! Yes! I want 5 reviews for this chapter as well, or no chapter 2! Anyway, thanks for checking it out!_

_Please note: From the beginning until further notice, the text is take DIRECTLY out of Twilight, and I do NOT own it! It is only to introduce my story._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Chapter One: Port Angeles _(A/N: This would be chapter 8 of Twilight)_

Jess drove faster than the Chief, so we made it to Port Angeles by four. It had been a while since I'd had a girls' night out, and the estrogen rush was invigorating. We listened to whiny rock songs while Jessica jabbered on about the boys we hung out with. Jessica's dinner with Mike had gone very well, and she was hoping that by Saturday night they would have progressed to the first-kiss stage. I smiled to myself, pleased. Angela was passively happy about going to the dance, but not really interested in Eric. Jess tried to get her to confess who her type was, but I interrupted with a question about dresses after a bit, to spare her. Angela threw a grateful glance my way.

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, which was a few streets in from the bay area's visitor friendly face.

The dance was billed as semiformal, and we weren't exactly sure what that meant. Both Jessica and Angela seemed surprised and almost disbelieving when I told them I'd never been to a dance in Phoenix.

"Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend or something?" Jess asked dubiously as we waked through the front doors of the store.

"Really," I tried to convince her, not wanting to confess to my dancing problems, I've never had a boyfriend or anything close. I didn't go out much."

"Why not?" Jessica demanded.

"No one asked me," I answered honestly.

She looked skeptical. "People ask you out here," she reminded me, "and you tell them no." We were in the junior' section now, scanning the racks for dress-up clothes.

"Well, except for Tyler," Angela amended quietly.

"Excuse me?" I gasped. "What did you say?"

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed me with suspicious eyes.

"He said _what?"_ I sounded like I was choking.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

I was silent, still lost in shock that was quickly turning to irritation. But we had found the dress racks, and now we had work to do.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica giggled while we pawed through the clothes.

I ground my teeth. "Do you think that if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?"

"Maybe," Jess snickered. "_If _that's why he's doing this."

The dress selection wasn't large, but both of them found a few things to try on. I sat on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror, trying to control my fuming.

Jess was torn between two – one, a long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. I encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up the eyes? Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair. I complimented them both generously and helped by returning the rejects to their racks. The whole process was much shorter and easier than similar trips I'd taken with Renee at home. I guess there was something to be said for limited choices.

We headed over to shoes and accessories. While they tried things on I merely watched and critiqued, not in the mood to shop for myself, though I did need new shoes. The girls'-night high was wearing off in the wake of my annoyance at Tyler, leaving room for the gloom to move back in.

"Angela?" I began, hesitant, while she was trying on a pair of pink strappy heels – she was overjoyed to have a date tall enough that she could wear heels at all. Jessica had drifted to the jewelry counter and we were alone.

"Yes?" She held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe.

I chickened out. "I like those."

"I think I'll get them – though they'll never match anything but the one dress," she mused.

"Oh, go ahead – they're on sale," I encouraged. She smiled, putting the lid back on a box that contained more practical-looking off-white shoes.

I tried again. "Um, Angela…" She looked up curiously.

"Is it normal for the…Cullens" – I kept my eyes on the shoes – "to be out of school a lot?" I failed miserably in my attempt to sound nonchalant.

"Yes, when the weather is good they go backpacking all the time – even the doctor. They're all really outdoorsy," she told me quietly, examining her shoes, too. She didn't ask one question, let alone the hundreds that Jessica would have unleashed. I was beginning to really like Angela.

"Oh." I let the subject drop as Jessica returned to show us the rhinestone jewelry she'd found to match her silver shoes.

We planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we'd expected. Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car, then walk down to the bay. I told them I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour – I wanted to look for a bookstore. They were both willing to come with me, but I encouraged them to go have fun – they didn't know how preoccupied I could get when surrounded by books; it was something I preferred to do alone. They walked off to the car chattering happily.

I had no trouble finding the bookstore. _(A/N: direct copy from the book ends here)_ I walked in, getting excited. I scanned the poorly stocked shelves, wondering if there was something about the people of Washington that made them not want to read good books. I didn't find any informational books on vampires, but in the back corner of the dusty store, I noticed four thick black books. I don't know what drew me toward them. They showed no visible signs of being different than the other fiction in the room. But I picked up the first book, Twilight, and read the back.

_A__bout three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, Edward was a vampire._

_Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part might be – that thirsted for my blood._

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

My mind was racing. Wasn't that my theory? Edward was a vampire? I certainly did love him…I picked up the second book, anxious and wondering.

_I __knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt well. Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any whole in my chest. I was perfect – not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place._

I found that the title of the book was New Moon. If these books had any connection to me, than that hadn't yet happened. I glanced at the time, and realised I would need to meet Jess and Angela. I quickly scooped the books into my arms, and brought them to the register, absentmindedly handing the witch-like old woman my credit card. I opened the door to the bookstore, and headed outside.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Okay, I only got three reviews, but seeing as it was only the preface, I'll be merciful. I want 5 reviews for this chapter! _

_Thanks to my three reviewers:_

_Permanent Rose_

_Bdbelley_

_Ashley (a guest)_

-v-

-v-

-v-

-v-

-v-

-v-

reveiw


End file.
